


Dancing

by Kellyscams



Series: Bucky Moments [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Bucky go out dancing for the first time ever, and Bucky isn't quite sure how to keep up with the way dancing has changed. By the end of the night...he may be a bit of an expert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

The first time Sam and Bucky go out dancing, Bucky can’t help but feel a little nervous. He knows how much times have changed, heard how much music has changed, so he’s sure that dancing has changed. Back in the day—the good ol’ days, some people called them—Bucky really knew how to cut a rug. He sure did love it, too. A pretty girl on his arm, twirling her this way and that to the fast tempos he knew well, sometimes stealing a quick kiss when no one was looking. This was different. Though he’d snuck in a few private dances with some fellas back then—not to mention the few attempts to teach poor, hopeless skinny Steve how to move gracefully on two left feet—the thought of dancing with Sam left Bucky feeling just a bit overwhelmed. He had fallen for Sam, fallen for him hard, and he wanted so badly to impress him, to be that smooth, confident man he used to be on the dance floor.

“You ready, Barnes?” Sam asks when the cab they took to the club pulls over.

Bucky can only bring himself to nod, his stomach in so many knots he can’t tell where one ends and the next begins. A warm, soothing feeling runs through him when he feels Sam’s reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“You okay?” Sam wonders. “We don’t have to go in if you’re not up for it.”  
“I’m good,” Bucky replies. “Let’s go.”

Not waiting for Sam to give him his patented ‘please-don’t-force-yourself-if-you’re-not-ready-speech’—one that Bucky has heard a hundred times in several variations—Bucky pushes the door open and heads straight into the club. Regret isn’t the quite the word Bucky would choose to describe the emotion he’s hit with when he enters. Maybe unprepared is better, because the lights moving about, the pulsing music, the loud chatter, all the people, the hot air, Bucky just wasn’t expecting it. The arm that wraps around his waist makes him jump, and Bucky is about to snatch it up with his metal hand when he realizes it’s just Sam.

“Hey, hey!” Sam holds his palm out to him. Bucky freezes. “Calm on, Buck. We’re going—”  
“No!” Bucky insists. “No, please, Sam. I’m sorry. It just…” He glances out into the club, a few people nearby trying not to stare at them. “It’s a little more than I expected. That’s all. I promise.”

Sam looks him over carefully, and Bucky is fully aware that if he thinks it’s too much for him, he’ll make them both leave. But after a moment or two, Sam nods cautiously, as if letting Bucky know it’s okay if he wants to leave. Only Bucky is sure he wants to stay. Sam loves to dance, and Bucky wants to see him in action.

“Come on,” Bucky purrs, lacing his metal fingers with Sam’s and pulling him towards the dance floor. “Show me those ‘Wilson’ moves I’ve heard Nat and Darcy brag about.”

He can hear Sam chuckle as he tows him along, and Sam leans in and kisses the back of his neck when Bucky fumbles to a halt. Right, he knew that dancing was sure to have changed, but he was not ready for all those bodies pressed against each other.

“Wanna get a drink first?” Sam murmurs in his ear.

Bucky nods and makes a dash for the bar where he orders a drink. Next to him, Sam orders himself one and smoothly slips his arm around Bucky’s waist again. Within minutes, there are two girls with them, chatting away and flirting like crazy. It makes Bucky smile, watching Sam flirt with them and it gives him the opportunity to get a good look at how the other club goers are dancing. When Sam puts his drink down, the girls are asking them both to join them on the dance floor.

“I’m sorry, ladies,” Sam says. “We’re here together so…”  
“No, it’s okay,” Bucky assures him. “I’m just gonna have another drink here.”  
The girl with dark brown hair and caramel skin brushes his arm. “We want you both to join us.”  
Bucky grins, feeling just a dabble of that old confidence slip back into him. He runs his fingers through his hair and gives her a crooked smile.  
“I will,” He tells her. “Just gimme a few minutes, okay, doll?”

Her entire face darkens with a blush and, even though Bucky hadn’t done all that much, she lowers her chin like she’s trying to hide a smile. Sam gives a little chuckle and tells the girls he’ll join them in just a minute.

“I can wait, you know,” He says to Bucky when they’re gone. “I’ll sit with you if you want another drink.”  
“I’m okay, Sam,” He takes him by the arm and gives him a gentle push. “Go show them ladies a good time.”

Sam waves over his shoulder. Bucky is sure he’s trying to resist coming back over to check on him again, but is pretty damn grateful he gives him the space he needs when he knows he needs it. But when Bucky watches Sam out there with the two girls, their bodies all so close, hands wandering all about, and moving together in perfect rhythm, he’s hit with a jealousy so hard he orders another drink and downs it in seconds. He’s never been a jealous person, not like this anyway, and Bucky feels his body burning with the emotion. He doesn’t want to watch Sam dance with those two girls. Bucky wants to be the one to dance with Sam. That’s what he’s here for. That’s what he wants, and by God, he’s going to get it. Ordering another drink, he gulps it down just as quick as his second one and then slides off the stool.

Bucky glides through the crowd, most people parting for him without him even having to navigate through all the bodies in his way, and when he reaches Sam and the girls he’s dancing with, he slips himself between them, ending up behind Sam and moving his hips in the same motion everyone else is. The very instant Bucky’s arms around around him, Sam starts guiding them across the front of his body. Bucky feels their bodies pressed together and moving smoothly, fluidly. He presses his lips against Sam’s neck.

Dancing sure has changed, but when Bucky feels how easy and fun it is to dance this way with Sam, he’s pretty sure he’ll get used to it.

***

Sam’s entire body was on fire by the time they left the club. He knew that Bucky had been apprehensive about being there at first, but, hey, once he got his groove going the man was unstoppable. The way he moved his hips, the way he pushed against Sam, the way his hands moved so expertly, it was like Bucky had been dancing like that his whole life. Steve had warned Sam that Bucky would be suave and debonair once he got going. Like always, Steve wasn’t lying. After just a little while, Sam had been the one trying to keep up with Bucky.

When Sam suddenly felt Bucky’s right arm wrap around his shoulders from behind, he grinned and let out a sigh, a humming noise coming out with it.

“That was fun,” Bucky murmured into his ear. “Can we come back sometime?”  
“Of course,” Sam chuckled, and undid the warm embrace around him in an attempt to hold Bucky’s hand.

Only Bucky had drank a lot more—and a lot quicker—than usual. It wasn’t those first few drinks he had when they got there. He had kept drinking throughout the night, the booze likely burning off pretty quickly because of all his movements, not to mention the serum pumping through his body. But Bucky wasn’t as impervious to alcohol as Steve was, so when Sam moved away, he staggered a bit over his feet. That made Bucky spit out a chuckle through his teeth.

“Uh-oh,” Sam laughed. “Did the Winter Soldier drink a little more than he thought?”  
“Mmm,” Bucky hummed and looped his arm with Sam’s, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder. “It’s okay, right? I have my Falcon to fly me home.”

Since it was such a nice night out, the summer air warm and the nighttime breeze refreshing, they had decided to walk. As usual the city blocks weren’t empty, but at this time of night they were a little clearer. It was a good thing too, because when Sam glimpsed down at Bucky, he saw the heat and desire in his eyes. He had only seen that look in Bucky one other time, but as soon as Sam recognized it, he knew he was in trouble. They were only another block from the Tower and it was a good thing, too.  
Sometimes it was easy to forget that Bucky’s strength was almost equal to Steve’s, what with how gentle and tender he could be. Sam was well reminded when Bucky scooped him up into his arms to carry him bridal style with no effort whatsoever. He would have yelped—even started to—except Bucky cut him off with a deep, passionate kiss. The second Sam could taste him, he had no choice but to wrap his hands around his neck to get himself closer to him.

Bucky’s mouth moved with expert precision, his tongue seeking entrance into Sam’s. Sam opened up and let him in, as if there was any way he could possibly resist. He could feel that Bucky chuckled as he reached out to open the door to the tower. The second they were away from the glass doors, Bucky placed Sam on his feet again and put him up against the wall, using his left arm against his chest to pin him there.

“Bucky…” Sam panted.

Bucky smirked, leaned forward and licked the very end of his nose, pulling a moan out of Sam’s throat. He pressed himself against Sam and Sam thrust back, burying his face in Bucky’s neck and sucking on the soft skin there. He always smelled so good, always tasted even better. When Bucky’s hand began to trail down between his legs, Sam groaned into his shoulder. Bucky started lifting Sam’s shirt over his head and let his lips—and that amazing tongue of his—move over his torso, all the while moving his hand over Sam’s crotch. When Bucky started squeezing through his pants, Sam couldn’t help it, and he whimpered. The second the noise escaped his mouth, Bucky quickly undid his belt, ripping it off his pants and flinging it away. Sam was too preoccupied to notice where it went. Lowering both himself to his knees, and Sam’s pants and boxers to his ankles, Bucky let his wicked tongue glide up and down his cock.

Sam shoved himself back into the wall, running his hands over his head as he waited and tried desperately not to beg Bucky to finally just put his damn mouth around him. As though he knew what was going through his head, Bucky chuckled and used his metal hand to fondle Sam’s balls.

“Do you want something, Sammy?” He teased. “Something from me, my little Falcon?”  
Sam looked down at him, breathing hard and starting to tremble.  
“Fuck, come on, Bucky…”

Bucky gave him an arrogant smirk. It was an arrogance Sam knew from experience he damn well deserved to feel. He gave Sam’s cock one last long, full lick before sucking on it once and then standing up. Sam bit down on his lip and moaned.

“Come on, baby,” Bucky purred, having Sam step out of his pants. “Let’s go upstairs so I can do all those things that make you happy.”

Sam grinned and happily followed Bucky to the elevator, where Bucky once again shoved him up against the wall, fell to his knees and started teasing the hell out of him with that wonderfully evil mouth the second the doors closed.


End file.
